


Kissing Addict

by TooRational



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Podfic Welcome, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational
Summary: Alternative title: A Day As Described Through Kisses.Written for andwhatyousaid's prompt onquarantine-fueled fob ficathon:could really go for peterick and random kisses throughout the day --like some pete just really likes kissing patrick fluff.Since this prompt is exactly what my whole aesthetic is about, I couldn't resist. <3
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Kissing Addict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andwhatyousaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhatyousaid/gifts).



> The ficathon is still active and has some kick-ass fills so go check them out, and leave some prompts while you're at it!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Lies, untruths, complete fabrication, made for fun. Imagine we're in an alternate universe in which a butterfly batted its wings and, like, something something *mumble* ~LOVE! Blessings on all these lovely people and their loved ones, may they live in happiness and health for a very, very long time. (And if you dare bother them, I'm personally going to kick the shit out of your disrespectful ass. You've been warned.)

**One**

Patrick is sleeping, sprawled across their bed on his stomach, breathing deep and rhythmic, lips slightly parted. Pete slides from under his arm carefully, tucking his pillow where he was just in case Patrick reaches for him in his sleep, and presses his lips feather-light softly on the apple of Patrick's rosy cheek. Patrick doesn't even twitch.

**Two**

In a surprising change from the usual, Patrick wanders into the kitchen a mere hour later in his pyjama pants and an old t-shirt, rumpled, his hair a mess. He drops into a chair and grunts something that might be 'g'mornin', eyes still a little swollen and unfocused. Pete doesn't hang up because he's trying to solve some kind of an emergency slash drama in the label, but he fixes Patrick's morning coffee — a dash of milk and one sweetener, just like Patrick likes it — and brings it over. He stops for a one-armed cuddle and a kiss on the top of Patrick's head, pouting at the hard and unyielding chair between his chest and Patrick's back, then continues into the living room.

Duty calls.

**Three Through… More Than Ten**

Patrick finds him some fifteen minutes later, the first sign of which are arms sneaking around Pete's middle and a warm body draped all over his back, comfort sinking directly into Pete's veins. He smiles and wraps up the conversation, then turns in Patrick's arms for a _proper_ good morning. He will _not_ be short-changed.

Patrick tastes of coffee, a hint of sweetness, and like Pete imagines a good night's sleep tastes, but most of all he tastes of _home_ , and it's a taste Pete will _never_ get enough of.

**Fourteen**

They're running late so Pete drops Patrick off in front of the studio, anxious about the dozen or so meetings he has scheduled for the day. They kiss in the car, a quick and distracted meeting of lips, and Pete drives off in a rush.

**Fifteen Plus (Virtual Ones)**

> _If I murder this dude you're gonna be my alibi right? *knife emoji* *knife emoji* *red-with-anger emoji*_
> 
> _Miss u [followed by a bunch of different kiss and hearts emojis]_

**Twenty Three Through Thirtyish**

Patrick is laying down extra guitar tracks in the booth when Pete is finally done with the first batch of meetings, just in time to pick up Patrick for their lunch plans, so he waits patiently. It doesn't take long — it never does, unless Patrick is still in the meddling phase of composing — but there's clearly something wrong because Patrick keeps wincing throughout the entire session.

It turns out to be a deep papercut aggravated by the guitar strings, though it looks worse with blood smeared around it. Pete frowns and fusses until Patrick lets him take care of the wound because, somewhat ridiculously, he _hates_ the tiny things that make Patrick feel bad. He kisses the bandaid on Patrick's finger carefully, then the back of his talented, clever hand, then the curve of Patrick's fond smile. He nips the murmured 'you're _ridiculous_ ' off Patrick's lips, swallows them like medicine, like the drops of honeyed sunshine they are. Warmth spreads throughout his body in a slow, tickling wave, and Pete hugs Patrick tight in an inadequate attempt to convey how happy he is. Patrick still gets it.

**Forty?**

By some miracle they're the first ones back from lunch at the studio, and Pete manages to trick Patrick into a makeout-session. It. Is. _Glorious._

('The trick' is very simple: Pete kisses Patrick through and despite his ranting until he gives up and kisses back. Extra points for distracting Patrick enough not to hear people coming back; _but_ — and this one Pete learned the hard way — double negative points if he allows people to walk in on them. That's, like, negative a _thousand_.

Pete is proud to say it never takes more than twenty seconds before Patrick gives in, with the record currently being five. He tries to beat it every chance he gets.)

**Definitely Somewhere In The Forties-Range**

He picks Patrick up at the end of the day, drawing his attention away from whatever he's frowning at with a kiss to Patrick's t-shirt covered shoulder. Pete gets a kiss to the cheek in return, and a 'hey, what do you think—', and they're stuck in the studio for another half an hour, but it's worth it. The song is done, and it's kick-ass.

**Forty Seven (...?)**

The words don't fit together tonight. They're in his head, jumbled and urgent, and he can _feel_ a thread just beyond his grasp, thoughts and images and phrases, but they come out _wrong_ on the page. He throws the notebook at the wall where it makes a satisfying 'thwap' sound, and Patrick pokes his head in to investigate. Pete folds himself into a tighter ball on the couch, arms around his knees, hiding deeper into his hoodie, and sighs dejectedly in Patrick's direction.

The following cuddle session lifts Pete's mood and takes him out of his head, and he thanks Patrick with giddy, slobbery kisses all over his face, and raspberries blown into Patrick's tummy while they're both giggling helplessly.

**Fifty and Counting**

The crook of Patrick's neck is one of Pete's favorite spots. Patrick's neck _in general_ is Pete's favorite spot, but that patch of skin that stretches from the collarbone up to the corner of Patrick's jaw and right beneath his ear is… _bliss_. It's safety, it's softness, it's concentrated Patrick-smell; it's everything good and happy in the world. Pete snuggles closer and drops another kiss on this precious, magical real estate, and Patrick pats him on the head absently, drops a kiss of his own on Pete's forehead, never taking his eyes off the cephalopods documentary he's absorbed in.

**Oh-Whatever-ty**

He kisses Patrick's nose quickly, impishly, and runs away before Patrick can rinse out the toothpaste and yell at him.

**The Last Ones (For Today)**

Pete is fascinated with Patrick's right eyebrow, the one with the scar. It's covered by Patrick's glasses so often, and hard to reach, so Pete takes advantage when he can and traces it before they fall asleep, slow and hypnotic. It somehow turned into one of Pete's daily soothing rituals, and now he does it every night. Patrick doesn't mind; he has his own rituals, most of them involving Pete's hair.

The kiss Pete presses to Patrick's scar is reverent and careful — Pete's always _so_ careful with Patrick, because Patrick is a gift, a treasure he stole, and he's _never_ giving him back, not _ever_ — and it inevitably makes Patrick look at him with a kind of wonder Pete isn't sure he deserves, but he'll take it. He'll take anything Patrick allows him. He's incredibly lucky that Patrick allows him _so much_.

It's a meandering path Pete takes from Patrick's eyebrow to his lips, with stops at Patrick's forehead, cheek, jaw, and chin, but once he arrives at the destination he sets to exploring it like it's a newly discovered continent. He doesn't let up until they're both pleasantly shaky and satisfied, Pete wrapped in Patrick's arms, head tucked safely under Patrick's chin.

The last thing Pete feels before sleep claims him is warmth at the top of his head in the shape of Patrick's lips, and he smiles, and lets himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [come talk to me on tumblr](https://toorational.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
